DJ Kaito
Destroyed Jeane "DJ" Kaito (bürgerlich: Simon Bohnsack, * 2. August 1997 in HannoverGeburtstag Nachweis) ist ein deutscher YouTuber und Musiker. Bekannt ist er unter anderem durch seine zusammenarbeit mit dem Musikprojekt WAMP,WAMP feat. Paula P’Cay and DJ Kaito – Stop Ramstein neue Single für die Kampagne STOPP RAMSTEIN vom 6. Juni 2016#StoppRamstein: Protesttermine rücken näher – Weitere Informationen der Organisatoren from 2016/05/30 seine RST Lieder und dem Lied 6. October (Tag der Nationen). Zusammen mit Si-To MC und Captain Germany biltet er das Musikprojekt Vier Sterne Deluxe. Geschichte Im Dezember 2011 gründete er zusammen mit DJ Sheldon das Musikprojekt Vier Sterne Delxue. Im Februar 2012 veröffentlichte er sein Album DJ Kaito Nr.1. Im selben Jahr versuchte er sich an Let's PlaysPokemon Gelb LP Playlist Spongebob Battle for Bikini Bottom LP Playlist . Im Juni 2012 veröffentlichte er unter dem Musikprojekt die Und dein Herz schlägt schneller EP. Im Oktober erschien mit 6. October (Tag der Nationen) seine erste Single, desweiteren trat er erstmals vor Plublikum auf.DJ Kaito Live in Misburg am 06.10.2012 Ende des Jahres erschien mit Ganxtaville Pt.4 eine weitere Single. Seid dem 28.12.2012 moderiert er den Alte Spiele Podcast. Anfang 2013 veröffentlichte er die Alben DJ Kaito Nr.2 und Das Vermächniss der RST. Im Februar wurde die Maxi EP Kaito goes acapella ''veröffentlicht. Diese beinhaltet alte, bis dahin noch unveröffentlichte, Acapellalieder. Am 15.5.2013 erschien die EP "''Hoffnungslos" und Oktober die Doppel EP TO o to/Schalten Sie mal wieder ab welche für kurze Zeit als Gratis Download angeboten wurde. Im Januar 2014 fing er an das Format "Die Redlichen" zu moderieren, worin er Webseiten der Interndetgruppierung gleichen Namens vorstellt.Die Redlichen Format Playlist auf YouTube Am 25.05.2015 erschien mit Dont wanna be a Quader eine weitere Single. Im Juni erschien das dazugehörige Album Best of DJK Im November erschien das Album Last Step welches durch Fehlpressungen 2016 erneut aufgenommen und veröffentlicht wurde. Anfang 2017 erschien eine erneut überarbeitete Fassung.Last Step auf Discogs Außerdem tritt er seid 2015 regelmäßig auf der Mahnwache Hannover auf.Auftritt auf der Mahnwache Hannover vom 12.10.2015 Er distanziert sich aber von den antisemitischen und teilweise verschwörungstheoretischen Leuten innerhalb der Mahnwachenbewegung Die Röhrenshow Folge 1 / Late Night Show mit Larwan Entertainment (Zu Gast DJ Kaito) vom 13.12.2016 Im Januar 2016 veröffentlichte er die Facharbeit Die Redlichen - Satirische Fundamentalisten, welche nur zensiert für die Öffentlichkeit erschienen istDie Redlichen - Satirische Fundamentalisten (PDF) - Download Vom 2. Mai bis zum 6. Juni 2016 befand er sich auf einer Mahnwachen Tour durch Niedersachen und Hamburg.KAITO TALK: TOUR 2016 - Moesql EP - Gewinnspiel/Aktion Am 13. Mai 2016 erschien in Zusammenarbeit mit WAMP & Paula P'Cay die Single "Stop Ramstein"STOPP RAMSTEIN (Offizielles Video), welche sich gegen die Drohnen, welche von der US Militärbasis Ramstein gelenkt werden richtet. Ein Musikvideo erschien am 18. Mai und wurde auf diversen Plattformen und Kanälen veröffentlicht. Innerhalb der Bewegung findet der Song großen Anklang. Der Song wurde vor ca. 5000 Leuten auf der Demonstration "Stopp Ramstein" am 11.06.2016 Live performt.STOPP RAMSTEIN Live Am 6. October erschien mit der DISS EP die erste Veröffentlichung auf ITunes, Amazon, Spotify und weiteren großen Musikdienstanbietern. Ende des Jahres wurde eine STOPP RAMSTEIN TOUR für 2017 durch Deutschland angekündingt.Blog: STOPP Ramstein TOUR 2017 - djkaito.de Ein Werbespot dazu lief im Dezember 2016 auf dem Fernsehsender Tele5 im Rahmen der Sendereihe "Werbung mal anders". Die Stopp Ramstein Tour begann im Januar 2017 und endete im Juni 2017. Im Juli wurde die erste Single des Albums #LightningQuader veröffentlicht welches im Oktober des selben Jahres erschien. Anfang 2018 outete er sich als Pansexuell. Im selben Jahr trat er auf der Bundesweiten Mahnwache für den Frieden auf. RST Lieder Seit 2013 veröffentlicht Bohnsack sogenannte RST Lieder. Diese bestehen aus zusammengewürfelten Silben ohne einen richtigen Sinn dahinter. Diskografie Solo Mixtapes * 2012: DJ Kaito Nr.1 '' * 2013: ''DJ Kaito Nr.2 '' * 2013: ''DJ Kaito Nr.3 '' * 2013: ''Das Vermächniss der RST '' Albums * 2015: ''Best of DJK '' * 2015: ''Last Step * 2017: Last Step (Version 2) * 2017: #LightningQuader * 2018: Back to the Past Acapella (2012-1016) * 2018: LIVE in Hamburg EPs * 2012: 6. October EP (1.0) * 2013: Kaito goes acapella EP '' * 2013: ''Hoffnungslos EP '' * 2013: ''TO o to/Schalten sie mal wieder ab EP '' * 2015: ''All 4 One EP '' * 2015: ''6. October (2.0) EP '' * 2015: ''Dont wanna be a Quader EP '' * 2016: ''DISS '' * 2017: ''Unbequem Fernsehen EP Singles * 2012: 6. October * 2012: Ganxtaville Pt.4 * 2015: Don't wanna be a Quader * 2017: Unbequem Fernsehen * 2017: Auf der Flucht * 2017: #LightningQuader * 2018: Siwato * 2018: Y(ou) T(ube) What you've done (where are these) mit Vier Sterne Deuxe Albums * 2013: Und dein Herz schlägt schneller * 2015: Owns EPs * 2012: Und dein Herz schlägt schneller EP * 2014: Unbequem Fernsehen als Gastmusiker * YES NO (2015) (xderBabo feat. DJ Kaito) * Stop Ramstein (2016) (WAMP feat. Paula P'Cay & DJ Kaito) * Back aus Miami(2016) (diehlenbrothers feat. DJ Kaito) Weblinks * Lable/Musikprojekt Webseite * Facebook * YouTube Kanal * Dalimotion Kanal * DJ Kaito auf Discogs * DJ Kaito auf AllMusic References en:DJ Kaito